Qin Nan
Main Character of Peerless Battle Spirit '''Novel. Summary In the Canglan Continent, only those that who managed to awaken a Martial Spirit can walk on the path of cultivation. Qin Nan, born in Linshui City, was a peerless genius who possessed talent and was thought to become a great cultivator in the future. However, things changed when he ended up awakening a grade 1 Martial Spirit, resulting in him being considered as trash. Fortunately enough, Qin Nan was struck by a ray of lightning while practicing his martial arts and coincidentally obtained the Divine Battle Spirit, which was capable of levelling up. Breaking the ultimate rule of the Canglan Continent, little did Qin Nan knew that his Martial Spirit possessed a great secret that will slowly unravel the mystery as the story goes on. Now join Qin Nan and his companion along their journey, battling against various opponents, outsmarting their enemies and seeking the answers to unveil mysteries. (Source:Gravity Tales) Cultivation ''Saber Intent'' '''Martial Skills - Collapsing Fist (Ch-4) * Fist type Offensive Martial Technique * Low-class Martial Skill - Thundercrash Saber Art - One With Saber (Ch-5) * Saber Type Offensive Martial Technique * middle-class Martial Skills * A single slash caused the saber to strike as though it were a thunderbolt, its speed like lightning. - Mystical Eight Steps (Ch-34) * Movement Martial Technique * Given by Xiao Qingxue - Flying Saber Art (Ch-46) * Saber type Offensive Martial Skill * Origin : 3rd Floor of Skill Library in Mystic Spirit Sect Variation :-'' * ''Steps Soaring Saber - "Hundred Steps Soaring Saber refers to killing the enemy within a hundred steps." It is the only variation in the "Flying Saber Art". Once it’s executed, the saber would be fired, and would decapitate the target within a range of hundred steps; it’s extremely imperious, possessing terrifying power. However, to learn this skill, accurate eyesight and firm determination are compulsory. - Heavenly Accumulating Strike (Ch-72) “Living of the world, are countless; possessions of man, are limitless; the vast oceans remain endless, the ancient mountains remain puzzles; with my grasp of the Daoism, I invented this technique; accumulate the oceans, accumulate the mountains, accumulate the living, accumulate all that within a billion miles, accumulate the Heaven and Earth: the Heavenly Accumulating Strike!” - Fire Accumulating Saber Art (Ch-193) * Fire Accumulating Saber Art is Qin Nan self invented move * Using the concept of accumulating strike to accumulate fire from haven and earth in his saber intent - The Art of Heart-Calming and Demon-Expelling (Ch-242) * This technique focusing on practicing Divine Sense. * Mastering its foundation allows you to calm your heart and prevent it from being invaded by external evil presence. Mastering it thoroughly allows you to utilize your Divine Sense to expel demons. - The Blazing Sun Golden Armor Body Technique (Ch-243) * Incomplete Body Tempering Technique. * It's given by Old Shan. Equipments/Items ''- Scarlet-Fanged Purple Dragon Badge (Ch-45)'' Owner of this Badge are allowed to enter every floor of the Skills Library at their own discretion; they can choose whatever Martial Skills you want. Apart from being able to enter the Skills Library freely, they are also allowed to enter the Treasure Vault. However, if they want to enter the other halls, they would have to become a real disciple of the Mystic Spirit Sect after participating in the Trial of Versatility.’ - Escape Orb (Ch-50) * Consumable item * Given by Xiao Qiangxue * Once you break it, user will be teleported a mile away - The Seven Great Sins (Ch-104) * Origine : Treasure Vault in Mystic Spirit Sect * Grade : Hotian Grade (Currently Damaged) * The Seven Great Sins is a set of seven ancient sabers namely - Lust, Gluttony, Greed,Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride . * Every saber had a different shape, but they all emitted the same icy aura, together with an incredibly sharp icy reflection. * Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Cultivation Category:Main Character Category:Divine Battle Spirit